1. Field
Example embodiments relate to an interposer and a probe card having the same. More particularly, example embodiments relate to an interposer connected between a coaxial board and a multilayer substrate, and a probe card having the interposer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various semiconductor fabricating processes may be performed on a wafer to form a plurality of semiconductor structures. Electrical characteristics of the semiconductor structures may be tested using a probe apparatus.
The probe apparatus may include a tester for generating a test current, a probe card making contact with the semiconductor structures to supply the test current to the semiconductor structures, and a performance board arranged between the tester and the probe card to transmit the test current to the probe card.
The conventional probe card may include a multilayer substrate having needles that contact an object, a coaxial board having a coaxial cable for supplying the test current from the performance board to the needles, and an interposer interposed between the coaxial board and the multilayer substrate to serve as a medium for transmitting the test current to the needles.
The conventional interposer may include a resilient base, signal lines built into the base, and ground lines built into the base. The signal lines and the ground lines may be alternately arranged. Generally, interposers do not include structures to prevent crosstalk between signal lines.
Crosstalk between the signal lines may become relatively excessive in conventional interposers. In particular, crosstalk may become relatively excessive in proportion to a rapid transmission speed of the test current and may be caused by a narrow interval between patterns on a semiconductor substrate. The crosstalk may cause loss of the test current, so that test reliability of the semiconductor structures may be significantly reduced.